


Holly Potter and the Philosophers Stone - I'm A What?

by Cheeroes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Maybe - Freeform, More tags to be added, Sexism, also no relationships of a romantic kind, bc yikes they're actual children, just wait, no beta we die like men, they will have more friends, they're 11 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeroes/pseuds/Cheeroes
Summary: A retelling of the Harry Potter series with a twist. The golden trio are all females, and surprisingly this changes some things.This is super self indulgent oops, this is mostly for my own enjoyment.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my super self indulgent fanfiction where the golden trio are all girls. I thought it would be neat. Also more friendships are happening bc I'm making it happen. Romantic relationships will be decided later, don't expect too many romantic pairing changes. I can guarantee Ron and Hermione end up together at the end, I love that pairing too much.

It is curious how the smallest changes can impact a story as a whole. From dialogue changes to character deaths. You can never know how an adjustment will affect the story line. Now, with that said, let us read how different the story would be if the prized golden trio were all girls. The ripples of change could surprise you.

\------------

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger were quite ordinary British citizens. They were both dentists in fact. But, they were both so excited for their daughter to be born.

Though, Mrs. Granger was not so pleased with the physical strain of labor. But, holding the results of her struggles in her arms, she thought to herself that the prize was most definitely worth it.

Her husband squeezed her shoulder in emotion, Mr. Granger was so ecstatic. He stroked their daughter's cheek in utter adoration.

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger felt something almost magical about their daughter. They knew then that she would be spectacular.

Their adored Hermione Jean Granger.

\------------

A few months later, another family waited for the newest Weasley at St. Mungo's. St. Mungo’s was quite crowded, which was sadly common due to the war effort. A family of redheads, quite easy to spot, were waiting on the news of their newest family member. The Weasley family shared an aura of unease and nervousness. They took a risk by having another child during the war effort. But Arthur Weasley wouldn't take back his decision, this sentiment was shared by his wife and their sons.

A healer approached the head of this family, taking him away to greet the newest child. It was quite a successful delivery, though taxing as child birth tends to be.

Minutes past before Arthur walks back out to his waiting sons. He gently smiles and leads them to their mother, clasping the twins hands in his own.

Molly Weasley was worn out but still smiled for her excited sons. In her arms, lay the newest addition the the Weasley family.

The twins, Fred and George, eagerly leaned over to spot the face to match the crown of ginger hair. Bill was doing the same, along with Charlie, but much more subdued than the twin brothers. Percy, on the other hand, stood by his father and patiently waited his turn.

Molly cleared her throat, gaining her sons attention, “Boys, meet your sister. Ronda Bilius Weasley.”

\------------

Months later, three to be exact, another baby was being born. Once again, at St. Mungo's, a different family was waiting. It seemed St. Mungo's was even more crowded. It was quite disheartening.

James Potter anxiously held onto his friend's, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, hands. He wished Peter Pettigrew were here, but Peter seemed to be busy. James longed to be with his wife, but Lily Potter had kicked him out with his excessive worrying.

But how could James not worry, his child was on the way. Oh how he would spoil the poor babe rotten. Sirius would be much worse, James knew.

After what seemed to be ages, or so James dramatically claimed, an healer waltzed up to the group if three wizards. The healer swiftly led them to Lily's bedside.

In Lily's arms, a swaddled baby was sleeping. Sirius cooed at the sight, gently patting the poof of black hair on top of the newborn's head.

Remus clapped James on the shoulder, grinning happily for his best friends. James himself couldn't contain his happiness, not the he wanted to.

James launched himself to Lily's unoccupied side, kissing her cheek in gratitude.

Remus spoke, “What's his name?”

Lily gave a sly smirk, “Her name is Holly James Potter.”

James's jaw dropped, his wonderful Lily bestowed upon him a precious princess. Oh, he thought to himself, is she going to be spoiled so much more now.

Sirius chuckled, “Ah, so I have a goddaughter then? Can't wait to spoil the pup.”

Remus raised a brow, “Like you haven't started already, Sirius.”

The group laughed, their joy spreading through each of them. If only they knew what awaited them, perhaps they would have paid much more attention to their secretive “friend” Peter. Sadly, this event is never changing.

\------------

Their happy family was shattered. All due to the whims of a mad man and a prophecy. The Potter family put their trust into the wrong man. And now, they were paying for their misplaced choice. Their dear friend had given up the secret, freely allowing Voldemort to do as he pleased.

The sharp sting of betrayal clutched to Lily Potter's heart. However, it was soon followed by dread as she heard a distinct thud. 

Tears clouded her eyes as she ran to the nursery, doing her best charmswork to barricade the room. She would not let James's death be in vain, Lily would protect their daughter with all she could.

Tears fell from her eyes as her barricades were destroyed with ease. Lily blocked Holly from view, she would not go down without a fight. No matter how the odds seemed.

Pleas fell from her lips, hoping beyond hope Voldemort would spare her precious child. However, her begs were for naught.

Voldemort cruelly took her wand from her with a spell, before casting the killing curse upon her. And that was the end of Lily and James Potter.

Voldemort sneered as he stared down the crying brat. As soon as he was done wasting his time here, he would apparate to the Longbottom's. Their son was surely the child the prophecy spoke about. Voldemort was sure this girl was just a falsehood, but it never hurt to be careful.

His red eyes glowed as he cast the killing curse at the babe. Yet, something magical and impossible occurred. The killing curse rebounded, and struck down the supposed Dark Lord.

Minutes past, and Sirius Black arrived on the scene. He was horrified at what he uncovered. Sirius Black fled the home, anger coursing through his veins as he hunted down Peter Pettigrew. Had he spared a glance for his goddaughter, Sirius might have held back on his vengeance. But, alas, this was a fixated moment in time.

All that was evidence of what occurred that night was a pile of ash and Holly Potter with a lightning bolt scar on her left brow and forehead.

\------------

Hours later, in the muggle world, Albus Dumbledore placed the babe known as Holly Potter onto a doorstep.

Dumbledore, along with Minerva Mcgonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, silently paid their respects. They all left at their own pace, returning to the Wizarding World.

And poor Holly Potter, left alone to her mother's blood relatives. Unaware that many were celebrating and praising her name. Hailing the legend of Holly Potter, the Girl Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 1

Holly Potter's life was very… organized? Well, what she means is that her life has always been the same routine and pattern. All she's ever known was this routine her life tended to follow day after day. Until, that letter came.

She hadn't even realized how important that letter was at the time. Holly was too caught up in not believing someone had even written her a letter, if she were being honest. Holly wasn't the type of girl who received letters.

She remembers not believing in what the letter claimed, thinking it to be a prank played by her cousin. Magic couldn't be real, could it? That was all make pretend.

But, Holly remembers her Aunt and Uncle's reaction. Petunia turned an ghastly shade of white and Vernon rather resembled a grape. This was before they destroyed her first letter, of course. They wouldn't react that way if she hadn't had magic, right? Holly would like to think so.

Soon after that more and more letters came, one even popping out of an egg! This just confirmed it surely, Holly was something unordinary.

Later on, during a precocious storm, she received further confirmation from a rather tall man. He called himself Rubeus Hagrid, apparently he was to make sure she had received her letter this time.

Holly couldn't help but feel the small pricking of guilt, maybe she should have tried harder to ply a letter out of Uncle Vernon's hands. 

She shook that thought out of her head, she would just be punished for that. Holly was quite fond of not being locked in the cupboard, thank you.

Hagrid showed her Diagon Alley, it was filled to the brim with magic. Holly couldn't quite process fully that she belonged to this world, but she was starting to. Diagon Alley was possibly the most beautiful sight she has seen. Well, she doesn't have many places to compare it too, but Holly was sure of her opinion.

After their visit to Gringotts, which still left her feeling overwhelmed, Hagrid brought her shopping for her Hogwarts school supplies. 

She was in the robe shop now, Hagrid leaving her on her own. Holly didn't mind, but she was curious where he went.

She was stood next to a rather pale boy, around her age, with blonde hair. Holly rather thought his face looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. How did people keep doing that expression? Was she missing out on something, she would love to make that face. If only to make fun of herself for it.

The boy's shoulders tensed as he glanced to Holly, “Going to Hogwarts, then?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He seemed to tense some more before rambling, “My father is next door buying my books, have you gotten yours? My mother's down the street wand browsing. Do you have your wand? And after I'm finished here, we're all going to look at the brooms. It's so disappointing first years can't have their own, father says I'm quite good at flying.”

Holly couldn't respond, so she just settled for hums of agreement and nodding. He reminded her of a chattering animal, to be frank. 

“I assume you are a first year, right? I wonder what house we'll be in. What am I saying, of course I'll be in Slytherin. My family has been in Slytherin for generations. But could you imagine being in Hufflepuff? I would have to leave Hogwarts in disgrace.”

She blinked, about to respond finally, when the kind lady measuring her told Holly she was finished. Holly hopped off the stool, spotting Hagrid waiting for her by the window, and walked out. A last glance to the blond boy showed her looked… deflated. Her nose crinkled, boys were so odd.

Hagrid brought her to get ice cream, and she understand why Dudley liked it so much. It was very delicious, though she might not get nuts next time.

Holly took this time to ask Hagrid about some of her burning questions. At the end, she felt much less stupid. Holly still felt nervous though, there was so much she still didn't know. What if people thought her odd? She didn't think she could handle that.

\-----------

Holly felt disappointed Hagrid wouldn't let her buy the book on curses and hexes. She wouldn't use it to be mean! She just wanted to scare Dudley a bit. Holly would get that book one day, she'll just have to be sneaky.

Hagrid told Holly her wand was next, and she could feel her excitement bubbling. She wondered what her wand would look like. She hoped she even got a wand.

Entering Ollivanders made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The shop had a strict feeling, almost like her primary school's library had. Holly couldn't spot Ollivander yet, she hoped he was still in the store.

Ollivander appeared, nearly giving Holly a heart attack, and started to converse with Hagrid. Minutes past before he turned his attention to her.

Her back stood up straight as she eagerly took in the information of her parent's wands. Holly still didn't know much about her mum and dad, so she was glad for any sources of information. Even if they came from Ollivander, whose eyes were too piercing for her taste.

That thankfulness quickly disappeared however, as soon as Holly found her wand. Ollivander told her who her apparent brother wand belonged to. Honestly, she wished he would have kept that fact to himself.

\------------

Holly was back at the Dursleys, Hagrid having given her the ticket for Hogwarts Express had delivered her home. 

The last month she spent with her family, before leaving to Hogwarts in September, passed rather uneventfully. She says this because all they did was ignore her.

Not that Holly was ungrateful for the peace, but she did feel rather lonely. But, she did have Hedwig in her new bedroom. Holly still couldn't believe that she was out of that cupboard, even if the reason they moved her was to cover their backs.

And speaking of Hedwig, Holly was so grateful for her beautiful snowy owl. She hasn't had her for long, but Holly truly loved Hedwig. Hagrid had given her Hedwig as a birthday present, her first birthday present. Holly finally understood why Dudley liked them so much.

Now, how on Earth was Holly supposed to broach the topic of her future train ride to her relatives. 

\------------

She had no idea where platform nine and three-quarters was. Well, Holly knew the rough idea of where. Uncle Vernon had dropped her off at platform nine after all.

Before she could think of her predicament further, Holly heard “-packed with Muggles, of course-”

She spun around and spotted a red headed family, the speaker turned out to be a friendly looking woman. Holly could guess that this was the mother of the group. She looked at the siblings, rather obvious due to how much they all looked like each other, there were three boys and two girls. All but the smallest girl was pushing a trunk, much like Holly was doing.

Holly watched as the boys went off, surprised that they all went through the brick wall. Surely, they should have crashed?

She brought herself out of her own musings and approached the plump woman, “Excuse me?”

The woman turned to her and smiled, “Hello dearie, is this your first time at Hogwarts?” At seeing Holly's nod she continued, “It's my Ronnie's first year too.”

Holly swallowed nervously, “I don't know how… how to-”

Kindly, the woman asked, “To get on the platform?”

She nodded, grasping her trunks handles more tightly.

“Not to fret, all you have to do dear is walk straight through that wall,” She gestured, “Ronnie can go through with you if you would like?”

The taller girl, she assumed was Ronnie, gave her a grin and waved. Holly blinked and decided it couldn't hurt. At least she wouldn't be as embarrassed in the event she crashed.

At Holly's affirmation, Ronnie walked up to her and bumped her shoulder. “We can go at it with a run, it's more fun that way.”

“A-alright.” She replied.

The two of them took off in a sprint, and to Holly's amazement, they had no trouble going through the barrier. She looked up in awe of the crimson train on the tracks. This was really happening, Holly couldn't help but think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I did not expect that amount of read so soon!!! Thank you all so much for trying this out. I hope you like how I'm changing some interactions.
> 
> Now because I'm not changing everything, I tend to summarize events. That happens bc nothing changes, so why go in depth.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the train ride and sorting.

After getting settled, Holly sat alone in a train compartment. She didn’t particularly mind, she never was quite good at making friends. Even without Dudley’s interference. She’ll just have to wait, surely Holly will have one friend by the end of the school year. Her first friend... Holly couldn’t help but picture the red headed girl from earlier. The train began to move, and her excitement bubbled inside herself. This was really happening.

Not much time had past before Holly’s compartment door opened, revealing Ronnie. Ronnie seemed surprised to run into her again and asked, “It’s alright if I sit here?”

Holly quickly nodded, ushering Ronnie to set down her luggage and sit across from her. The ginger looked as if she was going to speak again before the door opened again. Two twin boys stood at the open doorway.

Holly listened silently to their playful sibling banter, and she wondered if that’s what her relationship would be like if she had siblings too. She only noticed the twins had left, lost in thoughts about imaginary brothers, when Ronnie spoke up again.

“Brothers are such a pain.” She huffed out and crossed her arms.

“I don’t have any brothers.”, Holly awkwardly replied.

“Count your luck then, mate. They can be so obnoxious.”, Ronnie rolled her eyes.

Minutes past, and Holly fidgeted in her seat. They haven’t talked since earlier, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault. She nervously brushed her fringe behind her ears. 

Ronnie glanced up at her and froze, causing Holly to frown. Was her aunt right about her scar? Holly didn’t think, the few times she dared to look in a mirror, it was that horrid looking.

Ronnie stuttered, “A-are you-?”, shaking her head she continued, “I never got your name.”

She blinked, “O-oh, I’m sorry for that. My name is Holly Potter.” Holly stuck out her hand in greeting.

“....Ronnie Weasley.” She took her hand gently and shook it.

Holly let her hand fall, “I’ve never met a Ronnie before. It’s a pretty name.” 

Ronnie grinned at her, “It’s a nickname, actually. You know… I’ve never met a Holly before either. It suits you.”

Her cheeks flushed pink, Holly’s never gotten a compliment on her name before. Her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never used her given name. Holly never asked, she wasn’t allowed to ask questions.

\------------

Her and Ronnie continued talking, getting closer to each other in the process. They were way past London and starting to eat their sweets, from the trolley lady, when their compartment door opened again. It seemed to be doing that a lot this train ride.

A round faced boy entered their compartment. He had a nervous expression and was twiddling his thumbs anxiously. “Have you two s-seen a toad?”

The two girls shook their heads and Holly spoke, “No, I’m sorry. Is he your pet?”

His blond head nodded, “Y-yes.”

Ronnie spoke up this time, “I’m sure he’ll show up.”

He bit his lip and nodded again, “Well… if you see him, please tell me.”, and then the boy left. He seemed rather miserable looking for his lost toad. Holly felt a wave of sympathy go out for the unnamed boy.

Not even a few minutes passed before the door slammed open, revealing a girl this time. Holly couldn’t help but wonder how many more times that door was going to open.

The unknown girl spoke, “Have you two seen a toad? Neville’s lost his.”

Ronnie responded, “No, he’s already been here and asked us.”

The girl sat near Holly, “Well, that’s a relief. I’ve been to near every compartment asking, and no one has seen his toad.” She brushed a curl behind her ear and continued, “So, are you two excited for Hogwarts? Nobody in my family has magic, so it was quite a surprise for me and my parents when the letter came. I’ve been asking around and people agree that this is the best magic school around. And, of course I don’t want to fall behind, so I’ve been reading all the books I could get my hands on. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way.”

Holly and Ronnie shared a look, before Ronnie took the initiative again, “Ronnie Weasley.”

Holly gave a small smile, “Holly Potter.”

Hermione’s brown eyes lit up, “Are you really? I know all about-”

Ronnie cut her off, her blue eyes staring at Holly, “Don’t you think that’s a bit rude.”

Hermione paused, “But-”

Holly frowned, feeling uncomfortable by that reaction. Something Hermione seemed to notice, her face dropping.

“I-im sorry Holly. I get too… excited for my own good sometimes.”

She decided to let it drop for now, “It’s fine, Hermione.”

\------------

Later, the door slid open once again, Holly hoping this would be the last time. Three boys entered and Holly recognized the platinum blond from Madame Malkin’s. 

“It’s true then.,” His eyes glittered, staring at her. “You’re the famous Holly Potter aren’t you?”

Her nose wrinkled, “Y-yes?”

His being seemed to radiate smugness, “I’m Draco Malfoy.” He paused and looked at the other two girls in the compartment, “I had hoped you would find yourself in better company… But, no matter I can help you find the right sort.”

Holly felt baffled and annoyed, the boy now strongly reminding her of Dudley. She hated judgmental characters.

“No thanks.”, Holly crossed her arms, “I can tell the right sort for myself.”

Draco looks affronted, and Holly couldn’t help but feel satisfied for being the one to cause that reaction.

He scowled at her before leaving, the two boys following him out.

Holly huffed and stuck out her tongue at the closed door.

It was silent for a few minutes before Ronnie spoke up, “You have no idea who you are, do you?” The red head seemed to already know the answer.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “I’m just Holly… why are you asking me that?”

Hermione shot her a pitying look, raise Holly’s cackles. She hated pity with a passion.

“Holly…”, Ronnie seemed to hesitate, “You’re a bit famous here.”

“W-what? Why?,” She leaned forward.

Hermione responded this time, “You… you really have no clue.”

“No clue about what?”

Ronnie leaned and grabbed one of Holly’s hands comfortingly, “When we get to Hogwarts, please ask an adult. It’s… it’s not an easy answer.”

Holly paused and her green eyes started to water, “I-is it bad?.” She felt choked up, Holly couldn’t handle being a freak here too.

Ronnie’s own eyes widened before sitting by her side and pulling her into a hug, “No, nothing like that. Whoever is your head of house can explain to you, Holly.”

Hermione rested her own hand on Holly’s shoulder in comfort, “Okay?”

“O-okay.”

\------------

Holly and the other first years were waiting to be sorted, they were led here by a stern looking Professor McGonagall. Holly blinked as the hat began singing, did all magical hats sing and talk?

The sorting began, and Holly waited to hear names she recognized. She was nervous, what if the hat thought she didn’t have enough magic to be sorted. Would she be sent home? Hermione’s name was called, interrupting Holly’s thoughts. Her friend was sorted into Gryffindor. After her, the next person Holly recognized was Neville Longbottom. He looked even more nervous being sorted, but he was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. The blond boy, Draco Malfoy, was later sorted into Slytherin. Holly noticed that the hat took longer to sort certain people than others.

Eventually, her name was called. She frowned as the hall began to murmur and gawk, as she was walking up to the stool. Holly didn’t understand, why was she so special?

She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head.

“Oh, you are quite difficult. Hm, where to put you? Perhaps Slytherin? Yes, they can help you to greatness.”

She thought about being sorted away from Ronnie, her first friend, and with Draco and frowned, ‘Not Slytherin! I just want to be with my friend.’

“Well, if you’re sure… better be GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table loudly cheered, Holly could feel her cheeks redden at the attention. She shuffled to the end of the table and sat. She hoped Ronnie would be sorted Gryffindor with her.

With relief, that wish became true. Ronnie quickly sat next to her and gave her a hug and a large smile.

“We’re in the same house Holly!”

“I’m glad… I’m happy I’m with my friend.”

To Holly’s shock, Ronnie’s cheeks and ears turned red at her declaration.

\------------

Hours later, now laying in her dorm, Holly thought about the welcoming feast. She was full for once, she never thought that would happen. Holly could get used to this.

Her thoughts trailed off and she eventually fell asleep. Her worries about her scar hurting forgotten… for now that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, do I keep Snape acting like a prick or should I give him a redemption arc or something?? Please comment what you want me to do with Snape, bc I haven't figured that out yet. 
> 
> Also if you want explanations on why I changed certain things please let me know in the comments. I will respond.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, and Holly already felt like a freak. Whispers and murmurs followed her around the halls on her way to her classes. Holly didn’t understand, what was so special about her? She felt resolved to follow Ronnie’s advice and ask her head of house, Professor McGonagall, tonight after dinner. 

Holly was glad that at least her dorm mates don’t gawk at her like everyone else seemed to do. She was also very glad to have met Ronnie. Thanks to her brothers, Ronnie was keen to little tricks to help you on the way to class. Who knew there were so many twist and turns at Hogwarts.

\---------------

It was later that night, Holly having just finished her dinner, and she felt extremely anxious for her meeting with Professor McGonagall. 

It seemed Ronnie picked up on her nerves, “You alright, mate?”

She hesitated, “Not really… she just seems so strict, you know?”

Ronnie gave her a kind smile, “I’m sure she’s not that bad Holly. But, I can go with you if you want?”

Holly blinked in surprise, “Really? You’d do that for me?”

Her ginger friend looked confused for a moment before responding, “Of course I would. We’re friends aren’t we?”

Holly hoped her eyes weren’t watery, blinking furiously. “Of course we are.”

And so, with help from a prefect, the two marched towards Professor McGonagall's office. Holly felt loads better with Ronnie by her side. She quite liked having a friend, and now she finally understood why others liked friends so much too. 

The two girls arrived and, at least on Holly’s part, cautiously entered the office of their head of house. Professor McGonagall nodded at them in greeting and swiftly gestured for them to take a seat.

Once seated, the professor began speaking, “Now, what seems to be the matter? I hope nothing too drastic already.”

At an encouraging look from Ronnie, Holly spoke. “Well… you see I keep getting these weird looks from everyone. And, most of the students here already know my name.”

Professor McGonagall urged Holly on at her pause, “But the problem is… I can’t think of a reason why.”

Holly’s head of house looked gobsmacked and pursed her lips, “Miss Potter, are you meaning to tell me no one has thought to explain your importance to the wizarding community?”

She furrowed her brows, “Importance? Why would I be important? I just want to be… normal.”

McGonagall’s eyes softened, “Oh, Miss Potter… you have been done an injustice. This is no easy story to tell, but how much do you know about your parents?”

Holly bit her lip, aware of her friend’s curious gaze, “My Aunt Petunia told me they died in a… car crash, Professor.” She left off the drunken part, under the impression that her statement would not go over well with the room’s occupants.

Ronnie gently grabbed her hand as Professor McGonagall pursed her lips again. “I’m afraid that information is false, Miss Potter. Although I can understand the reasoning behind that little fib your aunt told you.”

Holly squeezed Ronnie’s hand, “False? T-they didn’t die in a car crash?”

McGonagall let out a sigh before relaxing her posture, “No Miss Potter, they did not. I would much prefer to tell you this when you’re older but… seeing how this is common knowledge in our world, it would be unfair for you to remain ignorant.”

As her head of house began explaining Holly’s “famous” origins, she felt her stomach drop. This is why she’s famous? This is why people gawk at her like an zoo exhibit? It was gut wrenching, Holly didn’t want this. She just wanted to be normal, for once in her small life. Holly really was a freak wasn’t she?

After the explanation, Professor McGonagall spoke after a pause. “Are you alright Miss Potter? This must be quite a shock to you.”

Holly frowned and stared at her lap, “I-i’m alright Professor. Can I be excused now?”

“Of course, Miss Potter. You two may head up to your dorm rooms now.”

Holly swiftly stood and walked out, not looking back to see if Ronnie followed her. The walk back was silent, though she could feel Ronnie’s gaze on her back. 

They were at their dorm door when Ronnie reached out a hand and grabbed Holly’s arm to get her notice. “Holly… are you okay?”

She hesitated, “I just want… want to be normal. Is that so much to ask Ronnie.”

Ronnie pulled her into a hug, her short hair tickling Holly’s cheek. “No, no it’s not much to ask. I’ll always be here for you Holly.”

Holly hated how weak she sounded when she tentatively asked, “Promise?”

She pulled back a little, blue eyes blazing sincerely, “I promise.”

\---------------

It was later on in the week, and Holly was starting to feel comfortable at Hogwarts. Some of the gawking and whispers have toned down, and for that she felt extremely grateful. But, Holly knew she wouldn’t pull through it if it weren’t for Ronnie. It made her a little giddy, to be honest, when she thought back on their promise. Holly knows it’s only been a few days, but so far Ronnie has kept that promise.

They were sat at their table in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast and talking about today’s schedule. “Isn’t Professor Snape the Slytherin’s head of house?”

Her ginger friend nodded, “Yea, but after Potions we have the afternoon off.”

Holly smiled in reply. She would probably finish up any homework during their afternoon off. The owls began to deliver their morning mail, not that Holly was expecting anything. So, imagine her surprise when Hedwig dropped a letter on her empty plate.

She blinked in surprise before opening the letter and reading it, her left hand gently petting the snowy owl. Hagrid wanted to see her for tea? Holly hoped he didn’t expect her to have much to talk about. It was only the first week of term.

Holly borrowed a pencil from Ronnie before jotting down her acceptance. She gave the letter back to Hedwig, petting her snowy owl one more time before Hedwig took off again.

“Who was that from?”, Ronnie’s blue eyes blinked as she asked.

“Hagrid, he wants to know about my first week over tea later today.”

Ronnie gave her a smile, “I hope you have fun then.”

Holly nodded, “I will… should we head to class now?”

Ronnie looked at the time before agreeing. And the two girls were off towards their first Potions class.

\---------------

The first thing Holly noticed was how cold the dungeons were. She made a mental note to bring extra clothing layers next potions class. The second thing was how ominous the Potions classroom was. It gave Holly the chills.

Professor Snape briskly walked into the classroom, putting a halt to her thoughts. His presence quickly quieted the rest of her classmates. He gazed sternly at all of them, but it seemed to Holly he lingered just slightly on her. 

Professor Snape began to call roll, pausing at her name. “Miss Potter… Hogwarts newest celebrity.”

As he continued with roll call, Holly’s eyebrows furrowed. Was it her imagination or did her already seem to dislike her? Unfortunately, her thoughts were proven correct as the period progressed.

Professor Snape targeted her, and only her, with his opening questions. Holly clearly struggled with delivering most answers, which was completely unfair. The professor should have at least called upon another student besides Holly.

Potions continued, Snape hovering over various students. It was going better before poor Neville’s cauldron bubbled over. Holly and Ronnie both winced in sympathy at the sight of boils. She hoped he would be alright.

After banishing Neville’s mess and sending the boy to the hospital wing with Seamus, Professor Snape rounded himself at Holly and spat, “You didn’t think to warn him about adding quills did you Potter? Thought you’d make yourself look better? Well, that’s a point from Gryffindor.”

Holly was dumbfounded, how was any of that her fault? She was just about to protest before Ronnie gently nudged her.

“Don’t push it Holly, he might get more upset.”, She murmured.

\---------------

It was after potions and Holly still didn’t understand what she did to Professor Snape. Maybe he had a bad day? But… that wasn’t an excuse to take it out on others.

“Hey,” Ronnie nudged her, “cheer up yea? You’ve got tea with Hagrid soon, you can always rant to him about it.”

Holly nodded in agreement, “I might. Ronnie?”

At her hum, Holly continued, “Can… can you come with me? I want Hagrid to meet you.”

Ronnie tilted her head at her, “You sure? I won’t be intruding will I?”

“No… I really want him to meet my best friend.” Holly’s cheeks reddened at the admission.

Ronnie’s cheeks and ears turned red and her eyes widened, “I’m your best friend?”

She paused, and spoke in a small voice. “Do you want to be?”

Her ginger friend grabbed her hand, “Of course I do.”

Holly smiled and intertwined their fingers. She thought then that everything would be alright, no matter what next potions class would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter was a bit of a struggle to write. Some because I've been struggling to not make this a book rehash... and mostly because I could not decide what to do with Snape's character. But, I've decided to keep his character as is. I won't make him worse or better. The reasoning is because I feel like it raises an important topic of can you negate terrible behavior with an heroic act? So he will remain completely unaffected by the universe changes I'm doing. I hope this makes sense? I feel like you destroy his character if you change his behavior. Who knows, I might be up to a little redemption?? But for now he'll stay the same as book canon Snape. If you guys have any questions about this book for me let me know!! see ya next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Tea with Hagrid was… something. Hagrid had tried his best to dissuade Holly the idea the Professor Snape disliked her. But, she knew better. She was quite could at reading people’s feelings about her, she had to be.

Holly frowned as her thoughts trailed to the Gringotts break in. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, Gringotts appeared to be untouchable when she was there. It seemed very… odd? Not to mention that Gringotts was broken into while she was there. Holly absentmindedly touched Hagrid’s rock cakes in her pocket. She wasn’t sure about most of this situation but one thing stuck out to her, Hagrid was lying.

\---------------

Holly wished Professor Snape would become more tolerable the more potions classes the Slytherins and Gryffindors had together. His disdain for her, sadly, hadn’t changed. She wishes she could understand just what she did to earn his dislike.

Ronnie nudged her out of her thoughts, “Hey, it looks like we have flying lessons starting up soon.”

Holly looked at the pinned notice, “Flying lessons? Does that mean we get to fly on a broom.”

Her friend snorted, “What else would we fly on?”

She deadpanned, “A mop.” 

This made Ronnie burst into giggles, and Holly’s demeanor cracked and she soon joined with her own laughter.

Ronnie, with occasional laughs, intertwined their arms. “At least we’ll finally see if that Malfoy boy actually can fly.”

Holly nodded, grinning brightly. Draco Malfoy had a recent habit of bragging about his so called “flying skills”. It was odd though, he only started his bragging when Holly was in his sights. 

\---------------

It was the day of their first flying lessons and Holly made the executive decision to leave her outer robes in her dorms. Standing on the pitch with the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, she was happy she made that call. The breeze, gently ruffling her hair, felt nice without her stuffy outer robes on. 

Madam Hooch ushered them into two lines, hawk eyes staring them all down. She began to give them instructions, her stern expression ushering them all on.

Holly cried out “Up!”, and to he surprise, the broom immediately jumped into her awaiting hand. A quick glance around showed Holly that she was one of the firsts to do so. She shifted on her feet, till finally every student had their brooms in hand.

Madam Hooch then went around to guide all the first years into broom riding positions. Correcting forms and physically adjusting some until Holly and her classmates all had the same starting pose.

Hooch, with one last glance around, gave an approving nod before speaking. “Very good. Now, when I blow this whistle, you steady yourselves on that broom and kick off the ground hard. You are to only rise in the air a few feet before coming back down. Am I understood?”

Madam Hooch scrutinized them one last time before raising her whistle, but right before she blew it, Neville kicked off the ground too soon. Hooch quickly yelled at him to get back down, but Holly could tell that it only made Neville more nervous.

Neville frantically started to rise higher and higher, his face losing color just has quickly. It all came to an end, when Neville toppled off his broom and feel to the ground.

Holly winced in sympathy, Ronnie sucking in a breath beside her. Gentle murmurs and whispers started, and Holly could have sworn she heard some people snickering.

Madam Hooch rushed over to his fallen form, quickly checking him for injuries. “Come one, up you get.” With Neville firmly leaning on her side, she turned to the rest of her class and continued, “Set down your brooms and do not move! I will see no broom in the air while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, am I clear? I’ll see you expelled from Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch’!”

With Madam Hooch and Neville gone, people began to talk more loudly. Holy turned to Ronnie with a frown and was about to speak before she was cut off.

“Look at this!”, Draco Malfoy exclaimed, holding up Neville’s Remembrall. “He must have dropped it on his way down!”

Holly was about to ask if he could hand it over when he continued, “I wonder… maybe I should leave this where he can find it. Maybe a tree?”

Draco was snickering when Holly snapped out, “That’s not fair! Just give it to me.”

Draco seemed to pause at that before smirking and hovering above the grass on his broom, “It’s not like he’ll miss it Potter. But if you really want to give it to him that bad… then come and get it.”

With that, Draco took off. Holly wished he was lying when he exclaimed he was a good flyer. She shook her head and grabbed her own broom. She’ll just have to get Neville’s Remembrall herself. 

Holly felt her blood rush to her ears, she couldn’t help but be annoyed with Draco. What was there to prove by stealing Neville’s gift. She couldn’t help but draw a comparison to he cousin Dudley.

She vaguely registered Hermione trying to persuade her not to go chasing after Draco, but Holly was too annoyed to listen to her dorm mate. She quickly took off and met up with Draco, his eyes widening.

She quickly caught the glass ball when he threw it, gently hovering back to the ground until her feet touched the grass. Holly noticed some of the awed looks thrown her way and grimaced. She really didn’t want more attention on her.

Holly’s head snapped up when she heard Professor McGonagall cry out, “Miss Potter!”

Her heart dropped to her stomach and she paled, this couldn’t be good.

\---------------

It was later, in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by her dorm mates, when Holly finally relaxed. She couldn’t believe it! Holly was on the Quidditch team as their seeker- the youngest seeker in a century in the Weasley twins told her the truth.

She relaxed into the armchair, scribbling out her potions homework. Holly was glad her roomates talked her out of Draco’s wizarding challenge. She would rather not push her luck, thank you.

Lavender Brown, a dorm mate of Holly’s, picked her head up from the couch. “Do you hear knocking?”

Parvati Patil, legs draped across Lavender’s lap, paused and tilted her head. “I think I hear it too.”

Hermione furrowed her brows, “Who would be knocking this late?”

Ronnie stood and stretched, “Well, probably someone who forgot the password. I’ll go open it.”

Holly leaned forward to watch the portrait opening, surprised to find out it was Neville knocking. She frowned, he seemed pale and shaky. Did he hate the hospital wing that much?

“Hey Neville… you feeling any better?”, she asked.

Neville looked at her and gave a tense nod, “M-much.”

Holly smiled before standing and pulling out his Remembrall from her pocket, “You dropped this on the field earlier.”

He blushed bright pink and shyly looked up at her through his lashes as Holly gently pressed the glass ball into his hand, “T-thank you Holly.”

Holly was confused but continued smiling gently at him, which seemed to make his blush worsen.

Lavender snickered before standing, shooting a knowing look at her, “Well I’m going to head to bed. See you later Holly.”

Holly frowned as Lavender snickered more on her way up the stairs, Parvati following her up with a knowing grin. What were those looks for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this didn't flow together well, my bad. Anyway there will no relationships until third or fourth year, but there will be crushes. I'm pretty sure some of you have noticed some crushing going on. I really don't like how this chapter turned out so I'll strive to make next chapter better. Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Holly flushed in embarrassment, running from Mr. Filch in the process, not believing how stupid she had been. Of course Malfoy set up this ridiculous ‘wizarding duel’, this was his payback for earlier at broom practice.

She panted and grabbed onto Ronnie’s wrist as they fled up stairs. They were met by a door and Holly quickly let Hermione step up and unlock the door with a charm, it’s the least she could do for dragging Hermione and Neville into this.

All four of them squeezed tightly into the room and waited with baited breath for Mr. Filch to walk away. Holly never thought she would think this, but at this moment she was extremely grateful for Peeves. 

“Is he gone?”, Ronnie spoke up quietly.

“I suppose so,'' responded Hermione in a curt fashion.

Holly was about to speak up before a tug on her sleeve interrupted her before she could. She turned to see a pale faced Neville staring behind her. He raised a shaky finger to point, and with a sinking feeling, her eyes slowly looked at what he was so shaken about.

She couldn’t quite keep the terrified gasp from escaping her when her eyes met six pairs staring back at the group. Those six eyes were attached to a terrifying three headed dog, fangs jutted out as each head began to snarl. It’s body dwarfed the entire room, as if this room could never contain it’s massive size.

Thinking quickly, Holly blindly reached behind her with one hand for the doorknob while the other hand pulled Ronnie and Hermione closer. The door opened and the group of four fell backwards. Quickly, Holly and Ronnie jumped to their feet and grabbed their two friends and began to run.

The group never slowed down until they burst back into the Gryffindor common room, all wheezing and gasping for breath.The common room was filled with their panting until Ronnie spoke up.

“What do you suppose that thing is doing here?”

Hermione scowled, “Isn’t it obvious? It was clearly guarding something. If you had looked you would have noticed it was standing on top of a trapdoor.”

Holly glared back, “We were too busy trying to get out of that room Hermione. There’s no need to be rude about it.”

That remark seemed to rile her up more for she placed her hands on her hips angrily before spouting, “Well then you should be plenty pleased with yourselves! You achieved your little adventure, now I am going up to bed before you come up with another exploration that could get us killed- or worse, expelled!”

With that said, Hermione stormed off to their dorm room in a huff. Holly felt a spike of irritation, Hermione didn’t have to follow them. And besides, she knew she messed up for actually listening to Malfoy! There was no need to be that rude.

\---------------

Hermoine was continuing her attempts to ignore both Holly and Ronnie. It’s been going on for a week or two now, but on a whole, nothing else really changed for Holly. Quidditch practice and homework were as unchanging as Holly’s friendship with Ronnie. She couldn’t believe it was already Halloween. Had she really been at Hogwarts that long already?

Although… she didn’t quite know how to feel about the holiday. Before the revelation of her parents, Holly remembers sneakily watching the kids of her neighborhood trick or treating with their loving parents. She remembers the longing she felt, always wishing that was her. Holly idly wondered then if her parents would have taken her trick or treating if they were alive.

But now… Holly couldn’t quite place the emotion churning in her stomach. She glanced around at the feast decorations, pushing around the food on her plate with her fork. Oddly enough, Holly felt this bone deep emotion of… well of something. Her brows furrowed, what is that feeling called?

A nudge to her left broke Holly out of her thoughts. She turned to spot Ronnie giving her a concerned glance. A warm feeling grew in her chest, Holly still wasn’t used to concern for her, and was just about to respond with reassurances when-

Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall, face pale and full of terror. The hall went silent until he spoke, “T-troll! In the d-dungeons!”

With those words, the professor fainted and the hall burst into panicked noise. Holly grabbed Ronnie’s in slight panic, Ronnie squeezing back. It took several minutes for Headmaster Dumbledore to quiet them all to give them instructions. 

It wasn’t until the Gryffindors were being led out into the hall when Lavender grabbed Holly’s attention. Holly and Ronnie both looked over in concern at her worried expression.

“Have you two seen Hermione? She should’ve been back from the bathrooms but she hasn’t come out all afternoon.”

Holly blinked in surprise, “We haven’t really… spoken to each other lately.”

Ronnie asked, seeming to read Holly’s next thought, “You’re sure she hasn’t come back from the bathroom?”

At Lavender’s nod, Holly turned to Ronnie, “We have to go get her! She doesn’t know about the troll.”

Ronnie agreed and Lavender spoke up again, “I’ll cover for you two.”

The duo sent her a grateful nod before hurrying off, they needed to reach Hermione and fast. Who knows if the troll would remain in the dungeon or not. They came to a stop near the girl’s bathroom as a downright awful stench reached them.

The two quickly hid, and Holly was glad because not even a few seconds later, the troll Professor Quirrell warned about stomped down the corridor they were in. Both Holly and Ronnie’s eyes widened in horror when they saw the troll head into their target destination - the girl’s bathroom.

\---------------

It wasn’t until later , when they were back in the common room, did the trio of girls speak to each other. Hermione cleared her throat, an embarrassed flush taking up her face, “Thank you… for saving me from the troll.”

Holly smiled gently, “It’s what anyone would’ve have done Hermione.”

Ronnie shrugged, “Even if we were fighting.”

Hermione’s flush seemed to grow darker, “About that.. I- what I mean is-”

Holly cut her off, “We understand. Besides, I think battling a troll is excellent grounds for friendship.”

With that said, both Holly and Ronnie reached out a hand towards Hermione. Holly decided to not comment on the rush of tears springing from Hermione’s eyes at the action. Hermione shakily reached and clutched their awaiting hands.

With the fire roaring slowly in the deserted common room, Holly couldn’t help but think that these two girls next to her would be the start of her greatest friendships here at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to come out!!! So sorry about that but omg!!! Thank you so much for 1k reads!! I never thought we would reach this point but thank you so much for reading this far, hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my story :)


End file.
